


Snapped

by Nobody (TheNobody)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), But seriously fanfiction is rarely canon compliant, Clones, Gen, How Do I Tag, I can't believe that's not a fandom yet, Not Canon Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Poor Bucky Barnes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Rogers is Not Hydra, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, america's ass, but - Freeform, but not really, hail HYDRA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobody/pseuds/Nobody
Summary: Contrary to popular opinion, Steve really wasn't the sanest guy in the room.ORWhat if Steve got stuck in time instead of willingly staying there and live his life? (Because c'mon, Steve would never abandon Bucky.)ORTwo people now have America's Ass™ since Steve just had to get himself stuck with 2012 Avengers.





	Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a mildly crack!-ish fic. [Endgame spoilers] Note: In this fic, I assume that Tony Stark and Scott Lang didn’t lose the Tesseract to Loki. Going back to 1970 was therefore never a thing.
> 
> Also, english is my 3rd language. That's my excuse for making syntax/grammar mistakes. Please tell me if I'm making grammar/syntax mistakes. I would very much like to know if I'm making syntax/grammar mistakes.

Banner was counting down from five, and Steve was looking at Bucky.

Bucky looked like he was going to cry. Steve gripped the suitcase tighter.

\-------------------

The first stop was in Asgard, and Steve landed on a rainbow bridge that reminded him of oil leaked into water. He lifted his head, and woah. That’s Asgard?

Steve stared at amazement at the splendor of the Golden Realm before he felt something pointy poke into his back. Steve froze in place. He didn’t want to kill the guy. Steve was a nice guy.

“Who are you?” Correction: it was a gall, not a guy.  
“Steve Rogers, of Midgard. I’m here to return the Reality St- I mean the Aether.”  
“The what?”

Damn it.

The guard promptly called over a few other guards to escort Steve. Thanks, pal, but you didn’t need to organize a whole party for me. They escorted Steve to the city entrance. They escorted Steve through the city and didn’t let Steve turn his head around to look at the bustling streets of the marketplace. Then, they escorted Steve to the palace and into the palace. While poking Steve in the back the whole time. Ouch.

Luckily, a red-haired lady - Thor’s mother? - stopped the guards and asked Steve to return the Aether, which Steve did. He counted this stop as a win. There was no real way to return it without arousing suspicion, after all.

Steve triggered the GPS bracelet, and once he landed, he warily observed his surroundings.

The second stop was supposed to be Indiana Jones-themed. Steve remembers that the team had been discussing the specifics to return this Power Stone for two hours before giving up and deciding to just have Steve try and throw the Orb into its pedestal.

For a heart-stopping moment, Steve thought that it didn’t work. Then a cage made out of purple light appeared and the temple started shaking, showers of pebbles dropping dramatically from the cracks in the ceiling. Steve took that as his cue to leave.

Third stop was on a planet guarded by what Hawkeye, tears in his eyes, had described as a tall and skeletal figure. Steve landed and deactivated his travel suit. He firmly gripped his shield and marched up the mountain until he arrived at a point that looked like an entrance surrounded by fog. The former-and-now-restored Captain took a deep breath before going to attempt to enter it. Surprisingly, no one stopped him from entering, and Steve walked around for another half hour before wondering if he even had the right place. Maybe the Reaper-esque being was at another fog-covered entrance?

A few hours of frustrated exploration later, Steve had to admit that the guardian wouldn’t be there. He even looked over a ravine just in case the guy was somehow hiding there, but the only thing he saw was a skeleton lying on the ground. The Avengers’ plan swooped, dived, and crashed into the water, and Steve wouldn’t be able to give the stone directly to Mr. Reaper in hopes that he’d take it back. Unless...

Steve went back to the entrance and put the Stone down. He turned around and walked away. “Alright pal, I’m giving you twenty seconds to take the stone or I’m using it to destroy this place.” Nineteen seconds later, Steve felt a gust of wind behind him. He swiftly did a volte-face and huh. He didn’t really expect it to work. 

Lo and behold, the red pebble was gone, but a robe-covered figure had appeared. Steve stared. The figure stared back. Steve stared awkwardly. The figure looked kind of fidgety too.

Then the being removed his hood, and Steve was now looking into the eyes of the Red Skull.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that was a cliffhanger. Sorry not sorry. Don't worry, I won't make Steve die this early on in the fic.
> 
> Still not sure if I should put Steve in a relationship. 
> 
> 2012 Avengers is next chapter! ...hopefully :D


End file.
